1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tooth articulator for use in correcting tooth occlusal disharmony, and more particularly to a tooth articulator for such use, the articulator keeping the mouth hygienic by utilizing the antibiotic power of Co ions (Co.sup.2+).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Besides the care of decayed teeth it is important to eliminate occlusal interference, which is responsible for the unclean mouth. In correcting occlusal disharmony a tooth articulator, such as a mouth bracket or ring, is used. However such artificial tools placed on or between the teeth are likely to provide beds for germs to grow in the mouth, and spoil the mouth hygiene. Particularly when the tooth dentition is to be restored over a year or more with the use of an articulator, it continues to be kept on the tooth (teeth) for the same long time, which provides a bed for streptococcus mutans and other bacteria to grow. These bacteria decay teeth, and produce cavities.
Therefore double cares will be required; that is, the second care is about eliminating the cavities subsequent to the first care; that is, the tooth dentition is restored. As a result even though the occlusal disharmony is corrected the tooth surfaces remains unclean. If the teeth are too much decayed it may be required to use tooth inlays, which is painful and costly for the patient.